The 7 New Swordsmen
by Gage Finale
Summary: AU. What If The 7 Swordsmen Of The Mist Defeated Yagura, But Perished In Doing So And As Result Their Swords, Justu Scrolls, Summon Contracts, Etc. Were Scattered, Sealed, And Hidden Away By Mei For 14 Years? And What If Naruto, Tenten, And 5 Other Children Found Them And Trained To use For 7 years? Read And Find Out. NaruTen, FuXOC YugitoXOC OCXOC. Please R&R And No Flames.
1. Lost Legends From The Mist

The 7 New Swordsmen

Chapter 1: Lost Legends From The Mist

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

-Near The Village Hidden In The Mist, 21 years Ago-

The 7 Swordsmen Of The Mist Had Just Defeated And Killed, Yagura, The Saindaime Mizukage, But At The Cost Of All Of Their Lives.

As A Result The Newly Chosen Yodaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, Former Leader Of The Rebellion And The Recently Desceased Zabuza Momochi's Girlfriend, Declared That Each Of 7 Swordsmens' Swords, Justu Scrolls, Summoning Contracts, Etc. Were To Be Sealed In 7 Secert Locations Throughout The Elemental Nations, In Secert, So They Would Not Fall Into The Wrong Hands. She Did This Personally To Make Sure They Could Not Be Used By Anyone Unworthy To Use The Swords. She Also Put A Seal On Each Swords Shrine's Entrance So No One Unworthy Could Find Them (Not Even With A Dojustu).

Only When Some Truly Worthy Of And With The Potential To Use Each Sword, Fully, Would They Be Found.

Over The Next 14 Years, Countless Ninja Would Try To Find The Swords. Only To Fail Or Die In The Process.

End Of Chapter 1!

Author's Note(s):

1\. This Takes Place In An AU.

2\. This Chapter Takes Place 7 Years Before The Kyubi Attacks Konoha/Naruto's Birth.

Please R&R And No Flames, too!


	2. Legends Reborn Part I: Naruto

The 7 New Swordsmen

Chapter 2: Legends Reborn Part I: Naruto

-

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I Did, He Would Have Become Much More Powerful.

-

-The Streets Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves, 7 Years Ago-

A 7 Year Old, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's (Sorta) Secert Jinruucki And (Unfourtunly) The Village Parath, was Running From An Angry Mob Of People. When He Accidently Made A Wrong Turn Into A Dead End Alleyway In His Rush To Get Away From The Angry Mob. Said Mob Began To Beat Him Until He Fell Into Unconciousness. After They were Done With Him, The Ninja's In The Mob Dumped Into The Most Dangerous Section Of Training Ground 44. Also Known As The Forest Of Death.

-A Few Hours Later-

Naruto Had Just regained Counciousness. He Saw That The Mob Had Dumped Him In A Deep Dark Section Of Forest. After Trying And Failing To Find A Way Out Of The Section Of Forest, He Was In. He, Suddenly Entered A Trance Like State After Finding A Shrine Of Some Sort. He Entered The Shrine And Headed Towards It's Innermost Chamber. Once Their He Saw A Sword Of Some Sort That Seemed To Be Made Of Shark Scales And Seemed To Be Making Some Sort Of Snoreing Noises On It's Own Somehow.

Still Being In A Trance, He Grabbed The Sword's Hilt. At That Moment, The Seals Throughout The Shrine Began To Glow. They Continiously Got Brighter Until They Were Blindly Bright, Causing Naruto To Close His Eyes. He Then Fell Into Unconciousness As He Seemed To Just Vanish.

-A Room In A Building Somewhere In The Village Hidden In The Mist, A Few Minutes Later-

A Few Minutes Later, Naruto And The Sword Reappered In Village Hidden In The Mist Somewhere, Looking Slightly Different, Still Unconcious, And Near 7 Other People (All Under 13 Years Of Age And Most With One Of 6 [?] Swords Near Him/Her). One Of Which Was His Female, Best, First, And Only Friend, Who Always Has Her Hair Up In Two Buns That Resemble Panda Ears. And She Also Loves All Things Sharp, Pointy, And Metallic Even At The Age Of 8 Years Old.

End Of Chapter 2!

-

Author's Note(s):

1\. I Only Know Somethings Japnese Names, But Most Of The Stuff Like Most Justus, The Hidden Villages' Names, And Original Ideas' Justus (Aka New Justus' I made Up For The Story) Will Be In English.

2\. Please Ignore All My Spelling Errors In All Chapters. I Am Not That Good At Spelling.

3\. Please Ignore Any Grammer Errors In All Chapters. I Haven't Done A Fanfiction In Over 1 Year.

4\. Please Ignore The (Near [?]) Constant Captialization In All Chapters. It's A Bad Habit I've Never Been Able To Break.

5\. This Chapter And The Next Several Chapters Takes Place 7 Years After Naruto's Birth.

6\. By (Sorta) Secert Jinnruucki, I Mean It's Only A Secert To Those Not From The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

7\. When I Say Most Dangerous Section, I Mean Even Anko Usually Avoids That Section Of Forest Because It's So Dangerous.

8\. If You Don't Know What Hilt Is It's Your Own Problem Not Mine (Ie Look It Up).

9\. I was Talking About Kisame's Sword, Samhamanda, (Aka Sharq Skin [?]).

10\. The Trance, Lights, Being Ko'ed, Teleportation, And Changes Each Character's Looks Are The Seals On Each Of The Swords Doing And Aren't The Seals Only Features.

11\. He Now: 1. Has Oceanic Blue Streaks In Hair. 2. Has Sharp Pointed Teeth Like A Sharks. And 3. Is Wearing Differnt Clothes (That Are Similar To Old Clothes Only Are Shades Of Blue In Color).

12\. The Reason There is 1 More Person Than Than Swords Will Be Reavealed In Chapter 4.

13\. The Person I'm Refering To Is Tenten.

14\. The Rest Of The People Identities Will Be Reaveled Later.

15\. Which Sword Each Of The Remaining People Have Will Be Reaveled In One Of The Next 6 Chapters.

Please R&R And No Flames, Too.


End file.
